


Little Illness

by HunterAce6190



Series: Sabriel OS [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caretaker Gabriel, Gabriel takes care of him, Illness, M/M, Sam is ill, Sick Sam Winchester, Sickness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, friends - Freeform, mega fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterAce6190/pseuds/HunterAce6190
Summary: Sam felt ill. He has since three days before, he’s tried ignoring it, and he’s tried taking medication. Dean noticed and said they’re not hunting until Sam got better, which Sam thought was ridiculous, but he wouldn’t argue.Luckily, an Archangel is there to make it all better
Relationships: Gabriel & Sam Winchester
Series: Sabriel OS [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844479
Kudos: 15





	Little Illness

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I am away angels can heal sickness... take the fluffiness dammit. Sam deserves actual TLC and not just angel grace for a change

Sam felt ill. He has since three days before, he’s tried ignoring it, and he’s tried taking medication. Dean noticed and said they’re not hunting until Sam got better, which Sam thought was ridiculous, but he wouldn’t argue. 

Sam sat in the library, reading in a chair against a wall. Dean and Cas had gone to the store. Cas tried fixing Sam, but nothing seemed to change, so they were forced to do it old fashioned. Meds and rest. 

Sam felt cold and hot at the same time. He was wearing sweats and a regular t-shirt. Leaning against the back of the chair and wall, he read the book slowly, but couldn’t focus on the words. He cleared his throat, but it ended up having a coughing fit. 

He heaved a dry cough, causing his throat to hurt and feel scratchy. Once the fit passed, he took deep breaths to get air back in his lungs. He leaned his head back, closing the book, and setting it aside. His eyes fell closed as he tried to even out his breathing again.

“That doesn’t sound good,” A voice said, and Sam opened his eyes. Gabriel. 

Sam opened his mouth to speak, but went into another heaving fit. Gabriel rests his hand on top of Sam's head, and Sam’s coughing lessened into nothing. 

“Dad damn. You’re on fire, and not in a good way.” Gabriel said, genuinely concerned. Sam weakly tried to push him away, 

“I’m fine, it’s just a cough,” Sam denied. He cleared his throat, wincing at his dry and rough it was. Gabriel snapped up some water and Sam took it without argument. 

Sam greedily gulped the water down and only took a breath when he was finished. His throat felt a little better, but it was still rough. 

“C’mon, let’s get you to your room,” Gabriel said and Sam grumbled, swatting Gabriel’s hands away to get him himself. 

It took him a moment, he pushed himself up from the arm of the chair. He kept balance for a while, but ended up losing balance and getting dizzy with the first few steps, he leaned against a wall, his head started to spin. 

“Okay, yeah. I’m not gonna zap us there, but c’mon, let me help you,” Gabriel said and took Sam’s arm, “Lean on me, c’mon. You won’t knock me over, promise,” He said. 

Sam had no fight left in him, so he did as he was told and had Gabriel help him walk. His vision blurred, and he felt extremely dizzy, but he made it to his room. 

When Sam saw his bed, he collapsed on it. The bed creaked in protest but stayed upright and didn’t break. Gabriel barely had time to process, but Sam had knocked out the moment he hit the bed. 

Gabriel checked Sam’s temperature, way too high to be normal. Gabriel willed up a cool washcloth and put it over Sam’s forehead to help break the fever. 

He used his grace to change Sam from his sweatpants into shorts. He covered Sam in a throw blanket so he didn’t get too hold, but not too hot either. He turned down the thermostat just a bit. 

He let Sam sleep, routinely checking on him until Dean got back. When he finally did, Dean set stuff on the table, “How’s he doing?” He asked. 

“He’s dead to the world. His fever refuses to break. He’s not well, and my grace isn’t helping. He’s dry heaving in his sleep, he’s got something Dean. Hopefully he’ll be getting better soon, though.” Gabriel’s genuine face of concern worried Dean a bit. 

“Let’s give him a few more days, when he gets ill it gets bad, so maybe it’s just hitting him hard and will let up soon,” Dean said and Gabriel nodded. 

“I’m gonna go change the cloth I have in his head, any medicine you have will probably have to wait until he wakes up,” Gabriel said and Dean nodded. 

Gabriel left with a nod to them both and hurried into Sam’s room. Sam was slowly waking up by the time he got into Sam’s room. 

“Hey,” Gabriel said gently. 

“Hi,” Sam’s voice crooked, cracked and broken. Gabriel wished up some water and helped Sam sit up to drink some of if. 

Sam got a couple mouthfuls before his body gave out and he collapsed back down, wincing. His whole body ached. 

“I’m guessing you’re still in pain?” Gabriel asked and Sam hummed gently. 

“Pain, and I’m so tired…” Sam whispers. 

“Dean’s got some medicine, want me to go get it?” Gabriel asked, and Sam almost immediately grabbed for him. 

“No, just… stay. Please,” Sam asked and Gabriel couldn’t say no. 

Gabriel exchanged the washcloths with his grace and Sam sighed in relief when a cool feeling touched his skin. He practically melted into it. 

“Sam, maybe we should get you into a bath, yeah? A cooler one to maybe help break your fever?” Gabriel suggested. 

Sam groans, “I don’t know if I can keep myself up for a bath,” Sam whispers. 

“Sam, we have to break this fever, I’ll make sure you don’t drown, if that’s okay with you. But I do really think a cool bath would help,” Gabriel said. 

“Cold baths can worsen fevers,” Sam mutters. 

“Not cold, but it won’t be your usual warm temperature? Lukewarm, just enough to cool you down a bit. If not, I can get some ice and put them around you. But you need more water, you’re becoming dehydrated with how much you’re sweating,” Gabriel said. 

“Bath, then ice?” Sam suggested and Gabriel hummed. 

“C’mon,” Gabriel said, and helped Sam sit up. 

Sam gripped onto Gabriel tightly, his head woozing and he groaned, “Hold on,” he mutters, calming his head down before he nodded. 

Gabriel slowly helped him up, and Sam leaned on him instantly, luckily Gabriel was prepared for it. Gabriel walked him to the bathroom and let him sit on the toilet. He started the water, he didn’t keep it cold, but at a lukewarm temperature. 

Dean must have heard the water, since he came in to check. Sam had leaned his head back against a wall, eyes closed, face flushed and wet with sweat, he was breathing heavily. 

“Is a bath really the best thing for him right now?” Dean asked. 

Gabriel looked over at him, but Sam didn’t budge. He sighed, “Right now, it’ll probably cool his overall temperature, which might break his fever. It’s not cold, more of a room temperature, which should be okay,” Gabriel said. 

Dean agreed, “Want me to put his medicine in his room?” He asked and Gabriel nodded. 

“I’ll have him take it after the bath,” He said and Dean nodded back, before closing the door and letting them be. 

“Sam,” Gabriel said and Sam finally opened his eyes, looking at Gabriel. 

“Gotta strip you now, okay?” He said, and Sam nodded. 

They hadn’t been close like this before. But Sam put up no fight when Gabriel stripped off his shirt, then the shorts he was put in. He used as little grace as possible, since the feeling of grace in Sam could make his body feel worse. 

Once Sam was completely naked, Gabriel helped Sam sit in the bath. Once he didn’t, Sam’s eyes fell closed again and luckily for him, the bath was big enough to fit him. (Of course Gabriel helped with that) 

Gabrkel let him sit in the water for a moment, Sam’s breathing evened, and he finally looked like he wasn’t dying after a while. Gabriel put his hands in the water, before running them over Sam’s face. 

Sam’s face scrunched up, but he didn’t open his eyes until Gabriel removed his hands. “Your face was still red, I wanted to make sure the cool water helped,” Gabriel said as an excuse. 

Sam accepted it, and slowly sat himself from his lying position. Gabriel moved back to give him some space and Sam cupped some water and washed it over his face. 

He was waking up more, but he still felt gross. “Want me to leave? Give you some time to do… whatever it is you want to do?” Gabriel asked. 

Sam shrugged, “Might be best if you stay in here, I’m still a little dizzy. Woozy is the best way to describe it,” He chuckled. 

Gabriel nodded, “How’s your head? Is it just woozy or does it hurt?” Gabriel asked and Sam paused for a moment. 

“Hurts. Like it’s just in the back, but it’s like pressure rising,” Sam said, closing his eyes. 

“Here, let’s at least wash your hair, maybe the massage against your scalp will help with that?” He offered. Sam hummed and seemed to think about it for a moment. 

“Sure,” he finally agreed, and Gabriel couldn’t help the small smile on his lips. 

He sits against the edge of the tub, and wills up a cup to wet Sam’s hair, setting it aside once his hair is wet enough. Sam leans his head back as Gabriel lathers his hair with shampoo. 

“Your hair is surprisingly soft,” Gabriel muttered and Sam chuckled a bit. 

“I take good care of it,” He responded and Gabriel smiles, even though Sam couldn’t see it. 

“Better care than I thought you did, I’ll be honest,” he said, massaging the shampoo into the scalp gently, seeing tension leave Sam’s shoulders as he did. 

“Why keep it this long if I won’t take care of it?” He asked and Gabriel couldn’t argue with that. 

“Why do you keep it so long?” Gabriel asked, happy that Sam is able to keep a conversation now. 

The fever wasn’t gone yet, he could tell that just from feeling Sam’s head, but he was much more awake now. Maybe it was just the bath, but it was good Sam was talking. 

“Never really had an answer to that, actually. Guess I just like it long. It’s always been longer than Deans though,” He chuckled dryly. 

Gabriel hummed a light chuckle as well and picked up the cup to raise his hands and Sam’s hair. Sam caught the hint and leaned his head back further to keep the soapy water out of his eyes. 

Gabriel touched the bath water and kept it at the temperature it was meant to be with his grace, also cleansing dirt and grime so Sam wasn’t sitting in dirty water, but left the bubbles. 

Gabriel rinsed hair a couple of times, before letting Sam’s head move back up to straighten his neck. “Does your hair ever knot up?” Gabriel asked. 

“Sometimes, but it’s usually easy to undo those. My hair isn’t thin, but it isn’t hugely thick either, so tangles aren’t really something I worry about,” Sam said as he flicked some of the bubbles off his skin. 

Gabriel hummed in a response, massaging the conditioner into Sam’s hair. Sam hummed gently in appreciation and Gabriel felt something pleasant run through him. “Is this helping you head at all?” He asked. 

“Mhm,” Sam hummed, his humming relaxed and calm. 

Gabriel decided to let it sit and rinse his hands off, sitting on the floor next to the tub. Sam opened his eyes again and flicked bubbles out of the water. “Have you been using your grace to keep the water warm? And clean?” Sam asked, looking at him. 

“Didn’t even think you’d notice,” Gabriel chuckled and Sam shrugged. 

“Just because I’m sick doesn’t mean I don’t notice things,” He said. 

“Depends on how out of it you are,” Gabriel challenged and Sam shrugged, he was right about that. 

Gabriel watched as Sam grabbed body wash and slowly just started lathering it on himself silently. He averted his eyes, giving Sam at least a little privacy. 

“You’re pretty good at taking care of the ill,” Sam said, breaking the stretch of silence, but his voice was low. 

“I’m an Angel,” Gabriel chuckled, keeping his eyes on the side of the tub. 

“I’m sure that’s an excuse you could use, but…” Sam trailed off and Gabriel looked up at him, but Sam didn’t look at him as he used his hand to cup water and rise himself off. 

“But what?” Gabriel questioned and Sam seemed to be thinking over his words carefully. 

“It just… it seems a little more personal than just being an angel. Maybe it’s just how I see it,” Sam muttered in a low tone. 

“Well, you’d be right, my being angel excuse is just that. An excuse.” Gabriel flicks something off his fingers, something that might’ve not even been there. 

“I used to care for… someone, he was ill constantly, so I took care of him constantly. Of course, modern times have shifted the way I’ve taken care of the ill, but… it’s something I’m used to,” Gabriel said. 

Sam looked over at him, an almost sympathetic look in his eyes, but Gabriel refused to meet his gaze for a while. Gabriel looked up at him and he inhaled deeply, bringing himself out of that little funk. 

“Let’s rinse your hair,” He said, sitting on the edge of the tub again. He did the cup rinsing again and they fell into another stretch of silence. 

“Anything else you need done?” Gabriel asked and Sam shook his head. 

“No today, no, it’ll be alright,” he said.

“Think you’re good enough to get up and wrap a towel around yourself? I’m gonna step out and get you some clothes.” Gabriel said

Sam nodded slowly, “Yeah, I should be alright,” he said and Gabriel nodded. 

The angel left and Sam unplugged the bath, letting the water drain. He pulled himself up, keeping himself from stumbling and breaking his neck. 

He stepped out on to the bath mat and grabbed a towel, drying himself off before wrapping it around his waist. He stepped in front of the mirror and wiped away the condensation, seeing himself in the foggy mirror. 

He looked a little better. His eyes were still glossy and his cheeks were still pink. His throat felt a little better, and he didn’t feel the urge to cough as badly, but it still felt dry. 

A knock next to him made him jump, but he stepped back as it opened. “Here,” Gabriel said, handing him some clothes. 

Sam took them, muttering a thank you and Gabriel nodded, closing the door. Sam got dressed quickly. Simple basketball shorts, t-shirt and some underwear, so he wouldn't be overheated. Sam put his towel up to dry before he felt a wave of dizziness hurt him. 

He leaned against the wall, letting it pass before standing straight up again. He opened the door and Gabriel was leaning against the other side of the wall, scrolling through something on his phone that Sam convinced him to get. 

“Good to walk on your own?” Gabriel asked, looking up at him. 

Sam nods, “I should be, yeah,” he said. 

****

Gabriel still stayed close, making sure Sam didn’t suddenly topple over. They reached Sam’s room again, and the room was cooler than Sam remembered it being. He liked the coolness and he sat down on his bed, his head started to pound again. 

“Headaches back?” He asked and Sam nodded. “Here,” Gabriel said and Sam looked up, Gabriel was holding medicine and a glass of water. 

Sam took the medicine and downed the water again. “Lay down, your fever’s going down, but it’s not down enough for me to not be worried.” 

Sam chuckled, but he laid down, feeling a wave of exhaustion sweep over him. He barely processed the weight of Gabriel as he sat down, or the hand that tangled in his dampen hair. 

Sam fell asleep within minutes, listening to Gabriel’s slow breathing and the feel of his hand soothing his headache. 

**** 

When Sam woke up again, he was alone. Which made him feel cold. He sat up slowly, seeing water next to him, he grabbed it, drinking about half of it. His throat felt better, well overall he felt better. 

He heard a knock at his door and he hummed out, not finding his voice yet. Dean stepped into the room and Sam looked up at him as he walked over. 

He pressed a hand to Sam’s forehead and Sam almost moved away, but he allowed Dean to do his big brother check. 

“Still a little warm, but definitely better than yesterday, how’re you feeling?” He asked, Sam shrugged in response. 

“Felt better, felt worse. Somewhere in the middle.” He said, Dean nods. 

“Okay, well. Gabriel will be back soon, but he’s demanding that me and Cas go on a hunt because we’re driving him nuts apparently, is that okay?” Dean asked, as if Sam’s say actually decided. 

“Yeah, go ahead. I’m sure I can survive a while by myself,” he said and Dean chuckled. 

“You’ve always got Gabriel,” he teased and Sam chuckled, nodding and running a hand through his bed head of hair. 

“Alright well, I’m gonna go pack up, and I’ll let you know when we’re leaving okay?” He asked. 

Sam nodded and waved his brother off, “Go, go pack, leave me,” he said, a little over dramatically and they both chuckled. 

“Glad you’re feeling better,” He said.

Sam nodded, “Yeah, me too,” He agreed and Dean stepped out. 

**** 

Sam stayed in his room, even when Dean told him they were leaving. He read pretty much all of that day, he hadn't seen Gabriel once, but he hadn’t noticed. His focus was better so he was enjoying the book. 

He didn’t register the flap of wings, that’s how focused he was. He jumped when he felt a hand touch him gentle and he looked over, relaxing when he saw Gabriel. 

“Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” Sam said, putting a hand over his heart, feeling it pound. 

“Sorry, didn’t think you heard me come in,” Gabriel said and Sam chuckled, nodding to confirm his suspicion. 

“How are you feeling?” Gabriel asked. 

“Better than yesterday, a lot better. Dean said my fever went down, my throat isn’t as dry, and I haven't had a coughing fit yet. I think I’m good,” Sam said. 

Gabriel nodded, “Mhm and have you eaten yet?” He questioned knowingly. 

Sam fell silent for a moment, thinking, “I’ve been… very interested in this book,” he provided as an answer. 

“Samual, how are you going to get better and stay better if you don’t eat? C’mon, let’s go,” He said and Sam reluctantly got out of bed. 

Sam followed Gabriel to the kitchen, and when the smell of food smack him in the face, then he realized how hungry he actually was. 

Gabriel proved him with food that would be easy on his stomach, since sometimes head and throat colds can travel down to the stomach and Gabriel wanted to be safe. 

Sam ate, he and Gabriel cracked jokes, and Sam started to feel more like himself again. He stared at Gabriel, for a moment of silence, Gabriel distracted by something on his phone. 

Yeah. Sam was feeling better. A lot better.


End file.
